The Frost Chronicles:A Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons Tale
by tumblrtheinfluence
Summary: a series of stories centered around Jack Frost and his adventures with the characters from Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians.
1. The Beginning

He had been watching over the kingdom for almost 100 years now. The kingdom of Arendelle: The place that held the lake that he had woken up in so long ago. The place where the Man on the Moon had first told him his name: Jack.

Jack Frost.

100 years, 1200 months, 36524 days, and nothing had ever peaked his interest. Nothing extraordinary or beautiful had provoked him to do anymore than watch and create frost and mischief. He spent his days riding the wind above the kingdom, watching people in the streets, wondering if he ever knew any of them, or anyone like them, before he had woken up in the lake. He frosted the windows and iced over the lakes, started snowball fights with children, watched the people dance and play in the wondrous cold he had created. He smiled and laughed along with them, longing for the chance to join in on their fun, let them know it was he that was behind their wintry adventures; to let them know he was there.

But no matter how hard he tried, no one could see him. No one could touch him. No one knew he was real. No one believed.

100 years, 1200 months, and 36524 days gone by and nothing had ever peaked Jack's interest enough for him to interfere in the human's lives.

Until the day he decided to visit the castle.

In all his time spent in the small little kingdom surrounded by water and mountains and evergreen trees, Jack had not once bothered to peek into the beautiful white brick and stone castle with the green rooftops and the large wooden gates. Not once had he wondered what it was like inside the building reserved for great rulers and their servants. He had always been content watching over the villagers—the common folk that owned bakeries and fish hatcheries and dress shops. The commoners who danced in the streets and did not care what material their clothing was made of or how many jewels sat on their heads. He had always been content with just watching their normal, 100% ordinary lives.

Why now, after a century having gone by, he had decided to visit the home of the current Arendelle King and Queen, Jack was not quite sure. There was simply an urge in his stomach—an impulse that he could not shake. He wanted to see the castle and all its wonders once and for all—see for himself how extravagant and magnificent it all was.

It was early in the morning—the sun had just begun to rise and the sky was a dull pink. Jack hadn't slept much—he never did. When he slept, he dreamed, and when he dreamed strange thoughts and memory-like pictures haunted him, causing him to wake up sweating and terrified and asking questions to himself the entirety of the day—sometimes longer. No, he never did sleep much. It was too painful.

It was early in the morning. The village was just barely beginning to stir. The shop owners were dragging themselves out of bed and out to their storefront—setting up signs and displays that would hopefully draw in customers. The air smelled of warm bread, cooked fish and tomatoes, cheese and butter, dew drops and grass. Animals were beginning to open their lazy eyes and lift their drooping heads. Everything was near silent—only the faintest sound of footsteps and chewing could be heard with the occasional whisper or dropped object against the cobblestone of the village square.

Jack soared over the slowly waking kingdom; staff in hand and his hair whipping against his forehead and cheeks. He smiled down on his beloved commoners, watching as children came out of their houses to play and husbands kissed their wives good morning. He longed to know the happiness that they felt.

Lost in his daydreams, Jack almost collided with the large stone wall of one of the castle guard towers, seeing the obstacle just in time to swerve out of the way and only just barely rip his pant leg. He had passed over the gates and was floating above the palace grounds—a spectacle Jack had never seen before. Elaborately trimmed bushes, large marble statues, endless amounts of floral bushes and trees; quaint ponds and glimmering fountains; servants in matching uniform tending to all of the beautiful scenery—If this was the outside of the castle, Jack couldn't even imagine what might lie inside of it.

Jack urged the wind to carry him to the base of the stairs that led to the large doors that were the front entrance to the castle. His feet on the ground and his staff clutched tightly in his hands, he gazed up at the extravagant building before him. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide with wonder. The building was much larger than Jack had imagined, and he could feel his nervousness growing. Though he knew that, just like everyone else in Arendelle, that the people inside the castle would not see him, that they would walk right through his invisible body, he could not shake his growing anxiety.

And yet, still he was hesitant as he climbed the mighty stone steps and pushed through the palace doors.

His awe grew greater as his eyes fell upon the majesty of the castle's interior. Sleek wooden floors, extravagant tapestries and curtains and fabrics, rows of polished armor, beautiful paintings and vases and furniture pieces—it was magnificent. Jack could hardly understand how the neatly dressed servants walking up and down the halls could possibly be so calm when they were living in such beauty.

"Where is my wife?"

Jack's head snapped in the direction of the panicked voice. A man dressed in a decorated suit and a cape on his shoulders stood in front of him. The man was tall and lean, with sandy hair and bright green eyes. His eyebrows knotted together and his forehead wrinkled with worry as he waited for someone to answer him, to lead him to his wife.

One of the man servants stepped up to the man, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The Queen is in her chambers, sire."

"Lead me to her," the man demanded, taking a step back and straightening out his coat, "please."

The servant nodded no sign of offense or impatience on his face. "As you wish, my lord."

Jack followed them down a magnificent hallway with giant windows that nearly reached the ceiling, and another, and another, and finally up a grand staircase with a marble banister and a red carpet over the steps that led to the hall where the Queen's chambers were located. The King—Jack assumed—did not hesitate to barge right into the room, giving no knock or other type of warning.

"Disa?"

On the bed in the center of the room, a woman in nothing but a violet nightdress pushed herself into an upright position. Her dark brown hair fell in a damp, tangled mess onto her shoulders; she forced a smile for the King, but it was impossible not to see the fatigue on her face. She held out her hand, reaching towards him.

"Marius—"

"Don't speak, my love," the King rushed to her side, taking the Queen's hand and kneeling by her bed. "Lie back down, rest, please. You've been through so much with this pregnancy, you need as much rest as you can get."

Disa nodded, slowly lowering herself back down, letting her head drop onto her pillows. Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes to water. She squeezed Marius's hand and tried to smile through the tears spilling down her cheeks. Marius brushed back her dark hair and brought her hand to his lips as he closed his eyes tight.

"We lost it, didn't we?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "We lost this baby too."

The Queen's sobs grew louder and the tears came faster. She moved her body closer to the edge of the large canopy bed, closer to her husband, and she gripped his hand with both of hers as she wept.

"I'm so sorry, Marius. I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't…. I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh," he pressed his lips into her hair before kissing her forehead and her cheeks. "Nothing is wrong with you, and you have nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault. This is not something that you or I can control. Do not fret, dearest, we will have our child, when the time is right."

"I want to be able to give you a child—us a child. But, Marius, we have tried so many times and so many children we have lost. Maybe we should just accept that it isn't meant to—"

"Do not speak like that!" the king interrupted, pulling his hand from hers so that he could cup her delicate face. "We will have a child. You simply have to believe it."

Disa nodded, giving the King a small smile before kissing him softly on the lips. "If you so say, my love. I will have faith as long as I have you."

Jack watched as the two cried in each other's arms, mourning the loss of their unborn child, and it was more than he knew how to handle. Forgetting his intrigue with the castle, he called for the wind to carry him through the window, out of the castle, and high in the sky above the kingdom, high enough that everything looked like a speck. He brought his hand up to his cheek, surprised to find that it was wet. He could not remember ever having cried before.

Jack spent weeks thinking about what he had seen at the castle. The scene kept replaying in his head and he couldn't stop seeing the sadness in Queen Disa's eyes or hearing the pain in King Marius's voice. Jack had no idea what it was like to be in love, much less to have a family, but he had seen how jolly and carefree the children of Arendelle were and how joyful they made their parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents. He envied their happiness and the fun that came with it and if he had someone he loved, surely he would want to have a child with them. Having the ability to have a child, conceiving, and then having that child ripped from you over and over again—to Jack, it seemed like a fate worse than death.

It was a quiet night on the lake. Jack laid sprawled on the tree branch that hung over the water and stared up at the moon. He had never understood why the Man on the Moon had said nothing to him since he told him his name, and though he never received an answer, Jack continued to try and coax him out of his silence. Normally his questions were always the same—why am I here? How did I get these powers? Why don't I remember anything before I woke up? And he had given up on getting an answer—at this point he was just hoping to annoy the Moon into speaking.

But that night, Jack had a new question, one that he needed an answer to while something could still be done.

"Moon?" he started. "Please…. If there is anything… any ability, any power, anything that I can do for that poor man and woman… anything to bring them comfort… show me. I can not stand it knowing they are in so much pain and there is nothing that I can do."

He paused for a few minutes, patiently waiting, patiently hoping that this time he would answer.

But no answer came.

Jack snapped a twig off of the branch and threw it into the water. "Should have known."

Suddenly, Jack felt himself being lifted in the air and whipped away from the lake. He was so thrown off guard that he barely had time to grab his staff.

"Wind? Wind what is going on? Put—put me down! This isn't funny! What if the Man—wait," Jack's eyes widened as the giant white bricked building came into view, "where are you…. Where are you taking me?"

The wind dropped him off in the same room he had been in weeks before where he had witnessed so much sadness.

"Why did you bring me here? There is nothing I can do to help them."

The wind moved Jack to the bedside in response, and pushed his staff down onto the bed. Jack examined the tool in his hands. Was it possible? Could he help the poor couple with these powers that he had, for some reason, been given? He felt the wind nudging him forward. He took a deep breath, gripped the staff tight as he lowered down on the Queen's stomach.

Frost fractured and swirled all around the area Jack had touched, creating the picture of an elaborate snowflake. The snowflake seemed to be emitting light, a dim blue, growing brighter and brighter until the frost evaporated into nothing.

The queen sat up with a start, her breathing heavy and her hand flying instantly to her stomach.

"What is it, Disa?" Marius put his hand over hers. "Is everything alright?"

Disa looked back and forth between her husband and her stomach, trying to steady her breathing and slow her racing heart. And then, she began to laugh. It started out a small giggle but slowly grew into loud joyful laughter that she could not contain. She leaned over and kissed her husband, cupping his face in her hands and smiling against his lips.

"Everything is fine, dear. I have a feeling that… things are going to turn around for us…. I feel that our luck is about to change."

Marius gave her a questioning look, but he couldn't stop the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Disa looked down at her stomach, smiling. "I can just… feel it."

She kissed him once more before settling back under the covers and resting her head down on her pillow. Marius wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling him close to her, and they drifted to sleep, smiles clearly painted on their peaceful faces.

Jack stared down at his staff, then back at the peaceful couple in front of him. And he laughed. He danced about the room, hooting and hollering and riddled with happiness. He hadn't the slightest idea what he had done, but he had done something and for the moment, that's all that matter to him.

"Ahem," Jack froze. He knew that voice. "What do you think you're doing, Jack?

"Toothiana," Jack turned around slowly to face her, "always a pleasure."

Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, flitted her multicolored wings, carrying herself closer to where Jack stood. "Don't ignore my question, Jack. What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jack retorted, backing up slowly towards the window.

Toothiana rolled her eyes and reached into the back hanging over her shoulder. She pulled out a small, white tooth, so small it was barely visable in the dark night.

"The milk maid's little boy lost his first tooth this morning. I'm doing my job." She tucked the tooth back into her pouch with great care. "I've given you my answer, now you give me yours."

"I… I was just… I was trying to help them." Jack stammered, gesturing towards the King and Queen asleep in their bed. "Tooth, if you had just seen how unhappy they were… how broken… I couldn't just let them suffer like that, I could—"

"Jack, you know we're not supposed to use our magic to interfere in the human's lives!" Toothiana rubbed her temples with her fingers, clearly exasperated. "Do you know how the other Guardians would react if they were here? I'll tell you, Jack, they'd go ballistic!"

"Look, I get it alright? I broke the all-mighty Guardians' rules and that's bad. Well I'm sorry for being so… flawed, ok? I'm sorry I'm not perfect and not everyone believes in me like they believe in you guys!"

"Jack, that's not what I—"

"Forget it." Jack jumped onto the windowsill, summoning the wind, "I may have broken a few rules, but I did it to make their lives a bit better. If that's against the rules—to help people—then maybe I don't want to follow them."

And he left, not giving Toothiana the chance to say anymore.

She sighed, staring longingly out the window. "Why does he have to be so difficult?" she murmured. She shook her head, about ready to leave herself, but she stopped. She flew over the bedside, peering over the Queen and King. She placed her hand lightly over the Queen's abdomen, closing her eyes. Toothiana gasped, removing her hand and opening her eyes immediately.

"You've got a strong one coming," she whispered, her mouth turning up into a slight smile, "a strong one indeed."

9 months later, King Marius and Queen Disa stood before their kingdom, a beautiful baby girl with white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes cradled in the Queen's arms. Jack watched from the rooftops as the King took his daughter into his arms and held her up for the people or Arendelle to see.

"Welcome, Arendelle, our daughter and your princess: Elsa."


	2. Powers

"Momma!"

Elsa giggled as her mother swept her up into her arms and kissed the little girl's cheek.

"What is it, my little princess?" her mother cooed as she sat down with Elsa in her lap. "What's got you screaming up and down the halls for?"

Elsa pulled out a spoon from her pocket and held it close to her face. "Look what I can do!"

The little girl closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath. Queen Disa held her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. In the 2 ½ years since her daughter's birth, their life in the castle had been pure bliss. Elsa was all they had ever hoped for in a daughter—obedient and well-mannered, but spunky and playful at the same time. Her adventurous curiosity never ceased to amuse Disa.

Elsa let out her breath, a white fog emitting from her mouth, creating a layer of fractured ice on the surface of the spoon in her hand. Disa's jaw dropped—she could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"I showed it to the cook at breakfast and she told me I should show it to you right away! What'dya think, momma? I think it's pretty great!"

"How did you do that, Elsa?" Disa gulped. She wanted to be happy for her daughter, but she could not help the fear rising within her. Was her daughter cursed? How? She never let the little girl out of her sight or the care of her father or governess—someone would have noticed if a sorcerer or fairy had placed some sort of spell on her—would they?

"What's the matter, momma? You're face is all white… are you sick?"

"Sweetie, please answer momma's question."

Elsa blue eyes went wide with worry and she held the spoon close to her chest. "I don't know… I woke up one morning and it was snowing in my bed. And then I touched things and they turned to ice. Momma, did I do something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, it's just… well, most little girls can't do the things you do." Disa turned to a maid passing through the room, dusting the furniture and tidying knick-knacks. "Please fetch me my husband, immediately. Tell him it has to do with his daughter."

The maid nodded and left the room in search for the King. Disa tried to smile at her daughter, who had retreated from her mother's lap and was now making a snowman in the center of the room, but all she felt was worry.

"Disa?" Marius called as he entered the room. "There you are, what's this about El—"

"Look, dear," Disa said, interrupting her husband and gesturing to their child as she stood up to greet him, "look at the snowman, that our little Elsa has created."

Marius's eyes widened. "It's the middle of July… how did she…?

"I got powers, Papa!" Elsa giggled, throwing her arms up in the air and causing snow flurries to fall above them.

Marius pulled his wife closer to him, though he did not take his eyes of their darling Elsa.

"How…?"

"I don't know," Disa whispered, folding her arms over her chest. "I didn't even know she could do any of this until she showed me this trick where she froze over a spoon just a moment ago. Is she cursed? How could she have been cursed? We never let her out of our care or the care of her governess, how—"

"Disa," Marius placed his hands on the Queen's shoulders, quieting her frantic ramblings. "Calm down. We don't know that these powers are good or bad. Perhaps they're not a curse—perhaps they are a gift. Magic has become a rare thing in our time… maybe it is meant to live on in her."

"I just don't know, Marius." Disa leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "I just don't want her to get hurt. I want our children to be safe."

Marius leaned back, giving his wife a quizzical look. "Children?"

Disa grinned, throwing her husband a shy look. "I wanted to wait until I was certain to tell you… but… oh, just feel for yourself." She took her husband's hand and held it over her abdomen.

"Are you… are we…?"

Disa smiled widely and nodded. "I'm about 10 weeks along, according to the royal physician."

Marius laughed and picked up his wife, spinning her around before setting her back on the ground and planting a kiss on her lips. Neither one could keep from smiling.

"What happened?" Little Elsa called from where she sat on the floor. "Why are you so happy?"

Marius bent over and picked up his daughter, balancing her on his hip. "We're so happy, my darling Elsa, because Momma's got a baby in her belly—you're going to be a big sister."

Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A baby? In momma's belly?" she lurched forward, almost throwing herself from her father's arms. "Let me see, momma! I want to see the baby!"

The King and Queen chuckled. Disa stepped closer to her family and took her daughter's hand, placing it over her abdomen as she had with her husband.

"The baby's not here yet, sweetie. She's resting until she's big enough to be born. But do you feel that? That little bump on momma's belly?" Elsa nodded, moving her other hand and placing beside the one already on her mother's stomach. "That's where she's sleeping."

"She?" Marius raised an eyebrow at his wife. "How do you know it's a girl?"

The Queen shrugged. "I just have a feeling." She winked at him, taking Elsa from his arms. "We should send out announcements! That way we can have a big celebration with all our family and allies—we never did have one with Elsa, since we were so unsure of her birth. We can invite my cousins in Berk and their little boy and our allies in Dunbroch who just had a little girl of their own and your sister and her husband in Corona…" Disa trailed off when she saw the sadness in her husband's eyes. She had forgotten, about the loss Marius's sister had gone through.

"Oh, dear," she murmured, taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry… I had completely forgotten about their little girl…"

"3 years she's been missing… It seems cruel to invite them to celebrate the birth of our second child when they've searching for their only child for so long. 3 years, Disa. That's longer than our Elsa's been born."

Disa rest her hand on her husband's cheek. "She will be found, eventually. I know it's a terrible thing, that they're daughter has been missing for so long—but perhaps this is how we can bring a little more happiness into their lives. You cannot expect them to live in sorrow forever, can you?"

Marius sighed. "I suppose not." He turned to Elsa, who was sucking on her ice-covered spoon. "Well, little princess, why don't you show Papa how your 'powers' work, huh?"

Elsa gasped and wriggled out of her mother's arms, taking her father's hand and pulling him across the room to where it was still snowing, excitement painted on her face.

Jack was awakened by the loud sounding of a train whistle.

"Rise and shine, Jackie boy!"

Jack moaned, turning over onto his side and covering his ears. "What are you doing here, Bunny? Still mad about me frosting your little egg hunt in Corona?"

"Why you little—"

"Alright, boys. We're not here to fight."

Jack eyes flashed open at the sound of Tooth's voice. He sat up quickly, rubbing the sand from his eyes and trying to make out where he was. He groaned.

"Why am I in the North Pole? What did I do that was so bad this time?"

"I'll tell ya what you've done! Where should I start? The list goes on for—"

"That's enough, Bunny." The sound of North's booming voice silenced everything else in the room—even the toys. "Much better!" He laughed, turning his attention to Jack. "Now for you. We have some important business to take care of, Mr. Frost."

"And exactly what is that?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes as he pulled himself up onto two feet.

"Remember the little girl? Elsa? The one in Arendelle that was born because of you?" North and Jack both sent Tooth glares at her interruption. "What?" she cried. "I see no point in beating around the bush like this, North."

A thumbs up shot up above the Sandman's head. "See," Tooth said, gesturing to the symbol, "Sandy agrees with me. There's no need to make a big fuss about this. Just tell Jack his responsibilities now that he's meddled in the human's lives and get on with it."

"Resposibilities? Someone please just tell me why I am here!" Jack cried.

North smiled and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. "You know the little girl? Elsa? That is her name, yes?"

Jack nodded, wanted desperately to remove the big man's hands. "Yes, I know who she is."

"Because of you," Bunny interjected, "the little ankle-biter has developed winter powers—not much different from your own."

"And because it is from you that she received these powers," Tooth began, coming between Jack and Bunny, "we've decided that it's up to you to make sure her powers are… stable."

Sandy sent a series of symbols flying above his head. Jack raised an eyebrow at North, waiting for a translation.

"What Sandy is trying to say is, that you are to be a… teacher, of sorts, to the little girl. Show her how to use her powers for good—make sure she is able to keep them under control. Be her own personal guardian."

Jack laughed. "Teach her? Be a guardian to her? I barely know how to control my own powers! How am I supposed to teach a little girl who's barely three years old how to control hers? And what do you mean she got them because of me? What do I have to do with any of this?"

"Her parents weren't able to conceive and keep a child till you interfered!" Bunny cried. "Why the Man in the Moon allowed you that power is beyond me, but because you are the embodiment of winter and frost, and because you are the one that made it possible for that child to survive, she now has winter powers, just like you."

"And we don't expect you to teach her everything there is to know overnight." Tooth explained, "Just watch over her as time passes… make sure nothing bad happens because of her… abilities."

"What about the whole, 'not letting the humans see us' rule, huh? What about that?"

"Well," North hesitated, exchanging glances with his fellow Guardians, "we've discussed that. And we've determined the possibility of this little girl going… for lack of a better word, crazy, because she cannot control these powers of hers, is a much higher risk than allowing one child to see you exist."

"Ok, fine, I guess that makes sense. But here's the thing—how am I supposed to train her if she can't see me? No one can see me. No one believes in me."

"That parts got to be up to you," North replied. "Find a way to make her believe, make her see you!"

Jack scoffed, taking up his staff. "Easier said than done… fine. I'll try teach her, make sure she doesn't go crazy. Can I leave now?"

The Guardians all gave each other wary looks but nodded, dismissing Jack from their meeting. Jack called on the wind immediately, carrying him out of the giant toy factory and into the frigid North Pole air.


End file.
